This invention relates to an angled extension arm for use with a brush, such as a paint brush. More particularly, the invention relates to an extension arm that is adapted to move between a plurality of fixed positions such that different angles of address are provided for the brush during the work operation.
In painting, for example, a good deal of time and effort is expended in trying to position the brush in difficult to reach areas and to effectively and easily paint the areas once the proper angle of attack has been achieved. The foregoing presents a rather difficult and time consuming problem facing the painter.
The prior art teaches that there are many types of extensions for holding brushes, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,395,245; 2,792,581; 3,357,035; 3,413,043; 3,737,187; and others. These devices are deficient in that they fail to provide for effective stabilization of the brush thereby increasing the incidence of poor craftsmenship; they are complicated in operation and construction; and they fail to effectively position the brush relative to the work area.